Harvest Moon: Birth of the Crescent
by TH4T-P34S4NT
Summary: Claire arrives in Mineral Town, hoping to become the new farmer. She carries little baggage, or so it seems, as her dark, unforgiving past clings to her. Adjusting to farming life is no easy task, but Claire is determined. Will she succeed in leaving her past behind and move on to a new life as a successful farmer? What surprises does her new life have in store for her?
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** Hi. This is my first fanfiction that I am posting, so pardon if it's not too great. Also, please excuse any grammar or spelling errors, I tried my best, but I'm sure few little buggers slipped under my radar.

Feedback would be really appreciated, especially constructive critiques. Thanks and hope you enjoy!

Prologue

A young lady stood on the bow of the ferry, watching the distant island grow larger as they approached it. Claire sighed, anxiety building up in her at the thought of beginning a new life on that island.

Reality had still not set in, it all felt like a dream. This particular dream began that morning, when she had left home, then after a long drive the taxi entered the harbour and lastly boarded this small ferry. Everything, except for the major details had passed by in a blur, causing them to evade her memory, just like in a dream. For example, she couldn't even remember the journey to the harbour or even walking up to the bow of the boat.

She leaned against the railings, the wind gently ruffling her hair and caressing the bare skin on her face and fore-arms. She closed her eyes, imagining what her new life would be like. She had heard that there was a demand for farmers on the island, so she was hoping that she could take up the position of the island's farmer.

"Land ho!" a booming voice broke Claire from her reverie of thoughts. The ferry was steadily approaching the dock, a simple wooden pier stretching a few metres into the ocean which was stained a beautiful blend of reds and oranges, reflecting the setting sun off its surface. There were two buildings nestled on the one end of the beach, by the dock. While the rest of the beach was a golden playground scattered with fascinating ocean deposits. It was very small, yet oddly quaint.

As the ferry docked, she picked up her duffel bag and headed towards the exit of the ferry.

"Who's your passenger, Hank?" a gruff, yet friendly voice asked the ferry owner, Hank.

"Ah, this yung missy is Claire Thatch, she wants te take up that farm of ol' farmer Jim, bless his soul," Hank answered the beefy man on the dock, who was tying the ferry to a stumpy pole on the pier.

As soon as the ferry was secured, Hank placed a short wooden ramp between the ferry and the pier. She smiled in gratitude at him; he was very kind to transport her to Mineral Town on his ferry which was mainly used for shipments not passengers.

"Gud luck wid that ol' farm, missy," Hank said, tipping his sailor hat clad head to her.

"Thank you for everything," she said sincerely, it was not often that you met such compassionate people such as Hank, the old and wizened ferry driver.

He smiled and nodded his head.

She then proceeded across the ramp. She stepped onto the pier, her eyes focused on the buff man, who was at that moment heaving three large crates all together towards the ferry with incredible ease. She admired his spectacular strength, which wasn't surprising for someone his size. As he came towards the boat, she stepped to the side, allowing him passage onto it. The pile of boxes he carried hid his face from view.

After the man had secured the crates to the ferry, exchanged a few words with Hank and unfastened the ferry from the dock, he turned to her a huge friendly smile on his squared face.

Claire was taken aback by his surprising friendliness - one doesn't expect that kind of attitude from a person of his built, or perhaps it was just her being prejudiced.

"Hello, my name is Zack," his kind voice, once again betrayed his appearance.

"Hi," she lifted her free hand in a half wave gesture, while smiling sheepishly.

"So you want to take up the farm, eh?" Zack asked.

She merely nodded in response.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" he raised an eyebrow, casting a calculating and questioning gaze on her.

"Of course I am!" she huffed knowing that he was judging her capabilities by her appearance. She wasn't slender, but she wasn't built either. She had a healthy sized body and was reasonably fit. That was why she took offence to his assumption that she would be unable to manage the farm.

"I'll take your word for it," he chortled, "So I'm sure you want to meet the mayor, right?"

Still frowning, she replied, "Yes, could you give me directions to find him?"

"Better yet, I could take you to him."

Her frown deepened, while she considered his offer. Just a few seconds ago this man had insulted her and she wasn't willing to forgive him so easily, but she knew she desperately needed his assistance. It would be a difficult task for her to find the mayor on her own since she had absolutely no idea what the town layout on this island was like; after all it was her first time here.

She sighed reluctantly, "I guess that would be best."

"Alright to the mayor it is!" boomed Zack, indicating for her to follow him.

She trailed after the hefty, yet surprisingly friendly man, losing herself once again in her thoughts. Her thoughts wandered from what the farm was like to whether or not the mayor would approve of her. If not, what would she do?

She shook her head, mentally scolding herself for thinking such negative thoughts. The mayor would not turn her down - the town desperately needed a farmer. But, even though, would he accept a young woman?

'Of course,' she berated with herself. He wouldn't turn her down because of her sex. Farmers could be both - male and female. However, she hadn't heard of a woman running an entire farm on her own. Maybe the mayor would think her unable and unfit to manage the farm. Perhaps that was what Zack was referring to – a young woman, like her, aiming to maintain a farm all on her own, would be highly unsuccessful.

She sighed, angry at herself for being so impulsive. She scolded herself for acting in desperation, because now that she put some thought into it, she realized how irrational she had been. However, she was here and there was no turning back. She had made up her mind to be a farmer and she was very determined to fulfill that goal. Nothing would stop her!

With renewed determination and hope, she confidently strode behind her guide.

Soon thereafter, they reached their destination. Zack stepped up to a house, one of the few on the short cobbled street and knocked on the red wooden door, while Claire braced herself to face the mayor.

Claire was taken aback when the door opened, revealing a short plump man. A vibrant red suit dressed his round figure with a tall, matching red, top hat sitting neatly atop his balding head. She couldn't help but wonder how much shorter he would look without his long hat.

The man at the door flashed them a bright smile. Claire returned the gesture, glad to have a reason to smile other than her mischievous thought.

"Evening Mayor Thomas," greeted Zack, "I've brought a new farmer." At that Mayor Thomas turned his full attention to Claire.

"A new farmer huh?" he stated rhetorically as he studied Claire, his smile slowly fading. She bravely climbed up the stairs to stand in front of him, causing him to tilt his head backwards in order to get a good view of her face.

"All right, I'll be going now," Zack bid his leave and turned away, "Bye!" he yelled over his shoulder.

It was just Claire and Mayor Thomas left and she could feel her anxiety levels slowly rising. She hated having to just stand there like a dummy while the mayor scrutinized her, his small beady eyes sharp and calculating.

"Well, then, come on in," the mayor invited, gesturing towards the open doorway.

Summoning courage, she accepted his invitation and boldly strode through the door. The mayor followed suite, shutting the door behind him and hobbled pass her, down the short corridor.

Claire followed after him for a few feet, until he stopped before another door. After opening it, he ushered her in.

The room was dim, the only source of light – the fading rays of sunlight which flitted in through a large window.

"Have a seat," Mayor Thomas waved his hand towards the chairs which stood in front of a desk, while he settled himself in his seat behind it.

Claire obliged, sitting down, the nervousness - a quivering bubble in her stomach - continued to grow. But she bravely straightened her posture and lifted her head confidently, silently praying that the facade would mask her true feelings.

"So," began Mayor Thomas, leaning forward and rested his stumpy arms on the table, lacing his short, fat fingers together, a sinister smile on his ruddy face, "You want to be a farmer?"

"Yes," she whispered her voice cracking slightly.

She cleared her throat, answering more assertively, "Yes, I do."

He nodded, coughing pretentiously, "Well then, I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

Her eyes widened at the revelation, she hadn't realized that she hadn't introduced herself to the mayor. This was frankly quite stupid and negligent on her part.

"I am Thomas Crook," he began the formalities, smiling a wicked, crooked smile, "the mayor of Mineral Town, this lovely little village," he elaborated, spreading his arms.

"I'm Claire Thatch," she pronounced, silently wishing she had a title to boast too.

"Ok then, Claire, why do you want to be a farmer?" he began with the usual interrogation.

Claire had prepared herself for that question and after exhaling lightly, began repeating what she had rehearsed over and over again, "I wanted a fresh start and a different perspective of life. I'm tired of the stress and strain of city life as well as all the pollution and the very unhealthy lifestyle. After discovering the need for a farmer here in Mineral Town, I realized that it was the perfect window of opportunity for me and I grabbed it. Now here I am, willing and eager to run the farm."

Mayor Thomas bobbed his head again, "It seems that you've put much thought into it," he noted observantly.

Claire fought down the heat of embarrassment that threatened to rise to her face, resolutely looking the mayor in the eye and replying curtly, "It is not a small decision. I had to think about it."

The mayor nodded his head once again, a wry smile ghosting his lips, "Claire, do you have any farming experience?"

"Yes, of course I do!" she responded hastily, before snorting a light chuckle, "Only an idiot would try to take on a farm without any knowledge of farming."

The mayor hummed in agreement, again nodding his head – an annoying habit, Claire noted – before carrying on with the questioning, "I know this is not a required question, but I would like to know… how old are you?"

If Claire was surprised by that question, she hid it well, maintaining her gaze on the mayor and replying, "I'm twenty-one."

"Twenty-one?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing together, "you look so much younger, around sixteen, seventeen."

It was Claire's chance to frown, as she shrugged in response, "Everyone says that. Must be a genetic trait – looking younger than your age – nobody in my family looks their age."

Her one eyebrow freed itself from the frown, rising up on her forehead, forming a puzzled expression on her face, "But is age really a matter of importance?"

"Depends," was the vague reply.

"I'm not lying, if that's what you're implying," she bit back, her expression darkening.

Mayor Thomas lifted his hands in defense, "I was not accusing you, Miss. It is just uncommon for a modern young lady, like yourself, to decide to run a farm. So it's quite difficult for me to comprehend, that's all."

Claire's face softened slightly, the harsh glare leaving her eyes, "I guess I'm just unusual."

"Indeed," she caught the mayor mutter under his breath. Her annoyance at him returned, but she reined back her frown.

Then a stifling silence settled around them, Claire squirmed in her seat, once again uncomfortable under the mayor's interrogative gaze. She could hear the ticking of a nearby clock, picturing the seconds hand inch its way across its face. However, her irritation at the mayor enabled her to swallow her unease and challenge his unrelenting gaze with one of her own.

The tense atmosphere was shattered when the mayor suddenly beamed, "Well then! That's settled!"

"Huh?" she enquired as she watched Mayor Thomas stand from his seat, confusion clear on her face. She found difficultly in understanding the situation and the mayor's drastic mood swings. What was going on? She simply could not find a reason for the mayor to unexpectedly rejoice so.

"Ho-ho-ho!" Mayor Thomas hooted, "I thought you wanted to be a farmer."

Mistaking his statement for a question, she began nodding her head, opening her mouth to reply, but was cut short.

"So come on!" the mayor called, already by the door, gesturing wildly for her to follow him.

She rose from her chair, still bewildered at the sudden turn of events. Then as she walked up to the perky mayor, did realisation dawn upon her.

She cast a surprised stare at the grinning mayor, her eyes wide and shimmering.

Mayor Thomas nodded his head at the unspoken question that passed between them, his smile broadening, "Yes, Claire! You're getting the farm!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One - The Farm

"It's a simply marvellous farm!" Mayor Thomas boasted, prancing down the path.

Claire followed a few paces behind the chattering mayor, catching onto bits and pieces of his ramble, but losing herself in her thoughts through most of it.

She was actually getting the farm! She found it very difficult to believe.

Her attention was drawn back to the bounding mayor. She shook her head at him, finding it hard to comprehend that he was the same mayor who had questioned her. Then he was so stern and intimidating, now he was leaping around like a child who had too much sugar. She chuckled inwardly; it was actually quite amusing to think that the mayor of Mineral Town was bi-polar.

"There it is!" exclaimed Mayor Thomas, spreading his arms towards the farm. Claire turned head, her mouth dropping open in shock at the sight before her. This couldn't be it! Where was the 'simply marvellous farm'?

She turned to the mayor, mouth still agape. "Is this it?" she asked, sincerely hoping that it wasn't. That this was some mad joke.

He nodded his head in response, completely ignorant of Claire's incredulity.

Claire turned her head back towards the wreckage that was her farm. The fading rays of twilight shimmered on the huge plot of land meant for planting crops, but instead was littered with tons of stones and boulders, bundles of sticks and clumps of stumps as well as millions of weeds sprouting everywhere.

This could not be! How was she supposed to run the farm if it was in this condition? But it seemed that Mayor Thomas was unfazed at the condition of the farm, smiling contently at the ruins.

Now that she doubted whether she would be able manage the farm, she suddenly felt quite scared. Fear erupted in her chest and her knees began to feel weak. She immediately regretted lying to the mayor about knowing how to farm. Truthfully, she barely knew the basics of farming- she was hoping to learn on the job. Considering that she was a quite fast learner it would have been no trouble, but the farm being in the state that it was in at the moment proved to be a huge obstacle in her 'flawless' plan. Her stomach twisted into a tight knot as she thought of her predicament, wracking her brains to find a solution, but always coming up futilely blank.

"So…what do you think?" Mayor Thomas's voice reminded Claire of his presence. She shook her head to clear it and turned to the mayor. He was watching her, keen eyes friendly, yet slyly calculating.

Claire considered him with mild surprise, "Uh…it's not what I expected," she answered truthfully.

Mayor Thomas seemed content with her response, turning again to the ruins, "It _is_ a marvellous farm, when cleaned and cared for," he explained.

Claire nodded her head, trying to conjure up the image of farm in tip-top condition. However, all she could picture was the mess that lay before her. The mess that she would have to deal with; something she wasn't particularly happy about.

Suddenly she felt a spark of anger - she had been lied to. In the brochure she had, the advert stated that the farm was beautiful and in fairly good condition. That was a patent lie; it was not beautiful, the complete opposite in fact. And it was most definitely not in any condition less than terrible.

She faced the mayor, "This is not what was advertised. Are you sure that this is the right farm?" she asked, her voice strained from trying to contain her temper.

"Ah, yes. The advert," Mayor Thomas chuckled nervously, wringing his hands together, "Well, I might have twisted the truth a teensy bit in there."

"A _teensy_ bit?" Claire raised an eyebrow, "You blatantly lied!" she hissed, her frustration beginning to get the better of her.

The mayor sighed sadly, "I know, I know. It wasn't very good of me, but I had no choice. Nobody would've wanted the place if they knew the truth about its state. Please understand; I had to."

Claire unaffected by his pleading tone merely scoffed, "' _Had_ to.'? Had to what? Lure in people who have dreams and hopes of starting a farm then simply crush all of it by showing them this dump? No, I can't understand!"

Mayor Thomas winced from both; her biting tone and wounding words, "That's a bit harsh don't you think? Believe me; I wasn't intending it that way. I just needed to get someone to take over the farm."

Claire turned her head, silently counting to ten - trying to subdue her rage. He really expected her to believe that dumb excuse? How much of an idiot did he think she was? Apparently a big one. Anyway, why did he leave the farm to rot away before deciding to advertise for it? It was simply illogical.

"I know you must be wondering why I didn't act sooner to get a farmer?" Mayor Thomas stated, as if he had read her mind.

Claire remained facing away from him and nodded her head, even though she knew it was a rhetorical question.

"Actually I didn't. Immediately after Ol' Timothy, the farm's founder, passed on I put the farm on the market. Unfortunately nobody was interested in a trifle farm on a faraway, insignificant island. And as the years passed the farm's condition went from marvellous to horrific. About five years ago, just when I was about to give up hope of ever getting a farmer, I received a response to the advert. I had finally found a farmer. However when he saw the farm, much like you are, he was disappointed. His response was understandable, since the farm was even worse back then than what it is now. But he was understating and also very desperate so he took on the farm. However, just as the farm was beginning to thrive he left - packed his bags and disappeared- never heard from him since."

Claire sighed, "Sad story, the point of which is?"

"If I make you a deal, will you stay?" Mayor Thomas blurted out, practically begging her.

She was surprised; the mayor thought that she wanted to leave? However, leaving wasn't an option for her. But she wasn't going to let him know that. And she wouldn't just turn down a deal, especially one which seemed so appealing.

So she peaked at the mayor over her shoulder, "I'm listening."

"Good, good," relief spread on the mayor's face, "How about instead of you renting the place, I give it to you? And only for half-price!"

Claire heart soared at the thought of owning the farm, even though it was a mess. But then it plummeted back down when she remembered that she couldn't afford it. Her current balance was only 11 000 G. How was she suddenly going to get to 750 000 G?

Shaking her head sadly she responded, "I'm sorry. I don't have that kind of cash. I can only afford the rental."

"Who said anything about paying the whole sum at once?" Mayor Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow cockily.

Her hopes rose once again. This was becoming surreal - too good to be true. 'Stop it!' she mentally scolded herself, 'don't jinx it!'

"Every month you pay me 25% of the farm profits, until you pay up the total amount due," the mayor continued, "no interest charged. How's that?"

Claire felt like jumping up and down and running around the farm screaming out joyfully. But she didn't want the mayor to think that she was crazy so instead she opted to smile gratefully at him, "That would be perfect!"

The mayor's lips twisted up into a smile, "Great! Now I suggest you get settled, it's getting late."

Claire bobbed her head in agreement. Apart from the fact that the eastern horizon was darkening considerable with the western horizon only tinged a faint purple, she was exhausted from travelling the whole day.

She followed the waddling mayor to a small cottage on the edge of the farm. In the waning light the building looked sad; standing alone, weather worn and deserted.

Claire was not surprised by its condition. After seeing the state of the farm she didn't expect any better of the house. But she couldn't help the shiver of disgust that ran up her spine at the thought that she would be residing there.

Mayor Thomas proceeded to unlock the door; a slightly difficult feat since the lock was a little rusted. While he wrestled with the lock Claire heard him mutter under his breath; something about Gannon. She couldn't help wonder what that was about.

After the mayor finally unlocked the door they entered the neglected building. Into the musty darkness.

Mayor Thomas fumbled along the wall, trying to find the light switch. Once he succeeded his mission, switching on the lights, the room was lightly illuminated by a fading glow coming from a flickering light overhead.

On seeing the inside of the house, Claire inhaled sharply, holding in the cry of frustrated revulsion that threatened to erupt at the sight before her.

The entire room, yes the one room that house consisted of, was thickly coated in cobwebs, dust and grime. It was also scarcely furnished, with a small, ancient round table in the centre of the room and a rickety little stool beside it. There was also the neglected bed in the corner of the room, a dirt-caked night stand by its side and a pirate-like chest at its foot. Along with a dusty, moth infested bookshelf and a primitive, miniature television set.

For Claire, the issue was not the space, it was the mess. She, admittedly, was an extremely meticulous person, fussing that everything be spick and span. So the thought of living in the dirt infested house was enough to frazzle her nerves to the brink of insanity.

The mayor stepped forward, leaving a trial of footprints behind him in the dust, "I'm sorry about the condition of the house. If we had known you were coming we would've tried to make it, umm, more liveable."

Claire sighed sadly, squeezing her eyes shut. Mayor Thomas had a valid point; if she had given him notice of her arrival he would've arranged that the house be cleaned, making it comfortable for her. But, due to her brash decisions and behaviour, she was currently stuck, up to her eyeballs, in a very uncomfortable situation.

"It's okay; it's not actually that bad. Just needs a little sprucing up and, uh, a lot of dusting," she consoled – more herself than the mayor.

Mayor Thomas tutted as he swiped his finger in the dust on the table, "No it won't do. You can't stay in this place like this," he flapped his arms towards the filthy bed to convey his point.

Claire simply gave him a sad little smile, silently agreeing with him.

"I know!" Mayor Thomas snapped his fingers, looking up at her with a gleam of crazed excitement in his eyes, "You can stay the night in the inn. Tomorrow will give you much more time to clean this place up. How's that?"

Without waiting for her response, he scrambled out of the house. Claire followed, confused by the, once again, sudden turn of events. With a small amused smile on her lips, she resolutely decided that the mayor of Mineral Town was completely random. She also wondered how he had come to be mayor, when his mental stability was so questionable. Shrugging, she came to a deduction that perhaps it was due to heritage, both his screwed up behaviour and his position as mayor.


	3. Chapter 2

"So, where's the inn?" Claire asked, closing the door behind her.

"Come on, I'll show you!" Mayor Thomas excitedly gestured for her to follow.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," she chuckled.

It was already dark, the street lights flickering on, as they walked towards the inn. Claire barely noted her surroundings, exhaustion gradually sapping away her energy.

However, she did note the large building, light and laughter emanating from it. She could tell that it was an inn from a mile away; it simply glowed with 'inness' and bright, friendly warmth. And the board proclaiming 'Doug's Inn and Diner' confirmed her speculation.

As they walked into the building they were drowned in jovial laughter, warm light and the aroma of delicious food. Claire barely had a moment to absorb everything when a peppy girl bounded over.

"Hiya!" she greeted happily, "the name's Ann."

Claire blinked at her, "uh…nice to meet you. My name's Claire."

Ann caught Claire by surprise by grabbing her hand and shaking it enthusiastically, "great to meet ya too. So what can I do for ya on this fine evening?"

Claire heard the mayor chuckle behind her, "well Ann, Claire's the new farmer, which I'm sure you've heard about."

Ann's eyes widened in shock, "YOU'RE the new farmer?" she asked, pointing a finger at Claire.

Claire raised an eyebrow, "yes. Yes, I am."

"Wow!" admiration filling Ann's voice, "gal, you've got guts, I'll give ya that."

Then her face darkened, "But dontcha be like that _other_ farmer we had. That good for nothing, rotten…" she proceeded to mumble (what Claire gathered from her look and tone of voice) obscenities under her breath.

"Now, now," Mayor Thomas piped in, breaking Ann's silent, angry rant, "Miss Thatch needs dinner and a B&B."

Ann face lifted again, "Okeydokey!" she ushered Claire towards an empty table.

As they made their way, Claire was keenly aware that the other occupants in the diner were watching her with keen and curious interest. But she ignored the awkwardness that came with the stares and simply sat down, proceeding to be nonchalant and oblivious to the feeling of eyes probing at her.

Ann, realizing that everyone was staring at them, turned around and snapped, "Dontcha'll have anything better to do? I suggest; ya'll mind ya own business!"

That was followed by an awkward and affronted toned murmur which Ann ignored and faced Claire, asking in a suddenly sweet voice, "What can I get for ya?"

"Um…" Claire hummed uncertainly, eyes scanning up and down the pages of the menu, lips pursed with deep contemplation. There were so many delectable sounding dishes to choose from and she couldn't make up her mind which one would be most appetising.

"I suggest the grilled fish," Ann advised with a small laugh, "it's our speciality," she added with a wink.

"Oh, thanks," Claire said, relief evident in the smile she gave Ann, "in that case, I'll take one grilled fish, thank you."

"Coming right up!" Ann said with flourish, "oh, and what would ya like to drink?"

"Water will be perfect," Claire replied, watching Ann jot down her order and turn back towards the kitchen with a flashing smile.

Suddenly the mayor's head popped up in front of Claire, "I see you're comfortable. I've spoken with Doug and organised a room for you to stay in for the night.

I'll be expecting you at the farm by seven tomorrow, please don't be late. Good night."

And with that he turned to leave. Claire couldn't help but think that it was a very abrupt and slightly rude farewell. But she shrugged it off, knowing that she had taken a lot of the mayor's time as it was and he would, most probably, be tired.

While she waited for her meal, she rested her head on her propped up arms, her mind wandering over to what to expect tomorrow. She knew it was going to be a busy day, having to clean and prepare the house while also sorting out the mess that was now her farm. She sighed; this was so much more difficult than what she had anticipated.

She had known that running a farm was a very laborious job, but she hadn't realize the extent of how. Well, anyway, farming was a much better alternative than her previous job.

 _'_ _No!'_ she mutely reprimanded herself, _'You came here to start a new life and forget about your old one. So don't think back, forget the past!'_

Much easier said than done, she mused; some things just cannot be forgotten.

Claire's thoughts were broken when a steaming plate of tantalizingly aromatic fish was placed in front of her.

"Bon apatite," Ann pronounced in a French accented voice, placing a large glass of juice beside the plate, "hope you enjoy ze meal." Then she winked and left to wait on the other diners.

Claire shook her head when she realized that Ann had brought for her juice instead of water. Not that she minded the beverage; she merely didn't want to burden the mayor with a huge bill.

She signalled Ann over and informed her of the little mishap.

"Oh, it was no accident," Ann said, waving her hand dismissively, "consider it a little welcome gift - we won't charge ya for it."

Claire was once again stunned by the kind gesture, "oh…thank you. You really shouldn't have."

Ann flapped her hand again, "it was nothing really."

Claire shone a warm, grateful smile at Ann, which was returned most enthusiastically.

Then, Ann noticed Claire's bag sitting against the table leg, "Oh my! I forgot to take ya baggage, what a terrible innkeeper I am!" she exclaimed, aghast at her mistake.

She hurriedly scanned the inn, searching for something or someone. Finally, her eyes stopped at the dimmest corner of the inn and she proceeded to signal to the shadowy figure sitting there.

After much jumping, signalling and yelling 'Gray' from Ann, and also much head turning towards their direction, the person stood and shuffled over.

As he approached, Claire noticed that he wore a cap – covering most of his face. He walked with his head down, hands stuffed in the pockets of his light-brown jacket. He had an air of indifference about him - a slightly gruff attitude.

"What's your problem!" he snapped at Ann when he neared them.

"What is _your_ problem?" Ann retorted, stepping up into his face and poking his chest when she emphasised the pronoun.

"I asked first!" he hissed, brushing her hand away and stepping back from her.

"Hmmf!" Ann huffed, hands placed crossly on her hips, "next time I call, I expect ya to come immediately!"

"I'm not your servant boy!" he barked back, "I don't have to obey your orders!"

By now, many people had turned to watch the banter – a form of great entertainment for the dull little town.

"Tut tut," Ann taunted, "Why, it's just common courtesy for a gentleman to help a lady. Well, I guess ya ain't a gentleman."

Her taunt seemed to hit a cord as Gray's jaw tightened and he growled lowly, "Watcha need?"

"You can take it to the last room in the corridor," Ann instructed Gray, pointing to Claire's bag. To which he didn't show the slightest hint of acknowledgment, except picking up the bag.

Claire had been watching the exchange in silent amusement.

"That guy's a piece of work I tell ya," Ann grumbled to Claire, shaking her head at Gray's retreating form, causing Claire to chuckle inwardly.

"Who was that?" Claire inquired.

"My cousin Gray, he boards here at the inn, he's apprenticing at the blacksmiths. But he's always got a foul mood, he's a hard one to get along with."

Claire remained quiet as she watched Gray's form disappear up the stairs.


End file.
